Homra's sun rewrite
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happen if Tsuna and Tatara is the same person? Or what happen tatara alive after being shot by the corless king? Read it to find out! This is a rewrite of the same story with the very same title From now updates will be slower than before
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I, Sawada Tsunayoshi have always known that I am not only born as a Sky but also born as a Sun, although only I that know of this fact. A fact that I was born just the same as Xanxus whom is a dual natured flame, while Xanxus's flames is that of Storm and Sky which then known as the flame of Rage and meanwhile for my sunny-Sky which I secretly called dawn flame. The very fact of my dual natured flame is something I plan to keep secret and bring it to my grave or so I though…

**Tsuna POV**

It's all started from when I am just a 4 year old little boy which will be 5 in a week time.

At that time I was really happy because my father who has been long gone has finally returned just to celebrate my birthday! So with mom, we gone to the airport to greet him but when we arrived, we saw him talking to and old man which he then introduced to us as his boss, Timoteo which I immediately called grandpa after he secretly gave me candies behind my parents back while they doing icky things with each other.

5 days after the arrival of grandpa and papa, I had a great birthday since grandpa giving me a giant moving robot and while I cry at papa's stuffed tuna fish present, but I was fun so I forgive papa, but papa and grandpa has to gone back to work soon and so during the last 2 days they will play with me all day. But on the last day, grandpa done something to me that I won't remember except an orange light (until I am 14 year old which by then I remember what he had done to me).

What I remember is that by the time I return home crying after trying fetching the ball that I had been playing which accidently flying outside the garden which I unfortunate met Billy the Chihuahua whom decided to chase and bite me, papa who has heard me crying immediately taking me home while trying to calming me down. And by the time we arrived at home, papa then talked with grandpa about something with their magic words and then grandpa nodded and immediately all I see is black mixed with orange light flickering around.

And since of the accident is what the starter of my hellish life that known as "Dame-Tsuna".

First thing I notices is that I started tripping over the air without any reason which I have never done before, and then I started don't have any understanding any lessons that the teacher teach along with my grade that dropping drastically which I become suspected something is wrong since I was known to aced all my studies, and the last thing is that people has become mean to me, bullying me, said bad and hurt words, hitting me and many more.

In short, my life has becoming my living hell and nightmare. But you know what? What makes it worse is that I don't even what's wrong with me that make me become like this, all I know is that deep inside I somehow knew that it was all the fault of Iemitsu and that man who were with him.

It's not until 8 years later few days after my 13th birthday that I finally know what's wrong with me. Which all started with a baby named Reborn that come (more like forced himself) onto my life and then announced that my 'better be dead father' has decided to sold me off into the mafia and let them to mold me into a boss of the crime syndicate, although I must said that I never regretted to be able to meet my family…..my famigilia.

During those 8 years of hell, I had always noticed that whenever I get beaten up by children and adults and then they just leave me to die with my blood flowing, '_that something_' will always heal me. All my light wounds often than not will always be healed within minutes but if it worse ones I will take days, but if its life treating ones they always healed them within spans of seconds as if telling me to live and that it will keep me safe and alive…..in which I was really grateful and happy that someone or something cared for me. I also learned that '_that something_' always appearing in form of a very beautiful sparkling yellow colored flame which makes me curious of its true form.

Under the tutorage and teaching of Reborn, I soon learned that the beautiful sparkling yellow flame is part of the dying will flame and it's called as Sun flame with one of its properties is healing which explained why I still survived my hellish childhood days with the everyday wound I always received.

Although I know that my sun flame won't be easy to be active once my Sky flame being unsealed by Reborn when he arrive on the very first day of his arrival, which one of the side effect is that my Sun flame being pushed back into the deepest of my mind as the Sky flame takes the temporary place as my main and only flame but I know that my Sun also share the same place as my main flame. Through my Hyper Intuitions, I know that my Sun didn't mind for being pushed back as it's knew that the Sky just want to be free and useful to me after its being sealed against its will just as the Sun were to me all this time. And so, the Sun quietly awaits deep inside of me while occasionally healed my worse wound and of course without Reborn's knowledge.

**~o0o~**

Even though I had decided to keep the secret that I am a dual-flame user, I soon hit the wall when bot my friend and I has landed onto 10 years later future and then we had to handle with the said problems of this said future. After landed on this future, Reborn then told us to train ourselves up and so we does…..but even with the combined effort and training with future Hibari-san and Lal Mirch, I still found myself for having a hard time to controlling my flame while hiding my true nature.

One week has passed after our arrival at the future, but I still only have a little progress with my training and as of right now….i have decided to shut myself in my own room after dinner to think for myself for the first time since Reborn barged into my life.

And while thinking about why I couldn't now control my both of my Sun and Sky flame together while back in my own time I could do it with ease, and then in stress and frustration I run my hand on my hair with frustrated manner while holding my tears at bay while trying to console myself up and said to myself that I am not a dame, I then suddenly heard voices just outside of my room and one of those voices is sounds like Fuuta, with a great curiosity, I then walked toward the door and opened a small crack of so I can heard what they talking about.

"Yeah….I just got the confirmation on that information that Lambo and Hayato-nii got few weeks ago when they gone near the Shizume city while trying to avoiding the black spell. It seems like the Red king really had died after he lost control of his power"

Then I could heard a grunt that I immediately recognize as Hibari-san (the future version) thanks to the brutal training with him for all this long week

"hn…what becomes of his pack?" said Hibari as I can heard he has adjusted his position

With a sad voice Fuuta the said

"Killed…..when the Red King lost control of his power, he tried to stop him….but he didn't managed it and got some rather severed wounds before he died when he get struck one last time by the out growing control power. Only by the time his life is fading away that the Red King managed to snap himself back and only to see his only friend and clansmen died. After the Red King realized that he is the one who killed his only friend, the Red King with anguish and regret decided to surrender himself to the blue clan….even though he knows that he will be just killed, but maybe that is his wish….in order to join with his only friend in death."

"I see…what a sad and lonely fate for the Red King. For having through such great angst after his short ruling time….but before we worry for what will happen with the death of the Red King, we need to concern our self with the next battle is coming near"

Said the next voice which I recognize as Bianchi and after that they continue with another topics which I don't really cared about, and as I closed the door slowly as possible…I keep trying to processing the information that I just heard.

As I keep processing of the information that I just heard, about this Red King that has died in a lonely way….without being surrounded by those who are important to him….and not only that the knowledge of the fact that he ahs killed his only friend, its must be killing him inside…I then started to shed tears as I can't imaged that one day I killed my own friends and family and if I ever do…I am sure that I did rather to kill myself as I can't bear the weight of the blood on my friend and the fact I am the one who did the deed.

As I keep shedding tears for a stranger that I have never met before, suddenly I could feel my Sun within me started to rearing its end with the pain of anguish and in that instance that I realized that this person, the Red King is my one and only Sky and then I started to cry harder than I have ever been, all of these tears are for the tribute to my unknown beloved Sky death.

But after awhile I then stop crying after I realized that the Red King still alive in my own timeline….and that's mean I could save him! Save him from this fate! And so with a get resolve, I then gone back to train in order to be able to met and save my one and only Sky and when I able to meet him , I shall make him feel the warmth of family and friends do that he will never be feel lonely ever again. With that, I then started to run to the training room to once again to try and challenge the flame control exercise and I got a felling that this time will work.

And on the very same night…I decided to snakingly and gone to the computer in order to search the information and data about the Red King. After few minutes flittering data here and there and then I found them….immediately I started to search for his name, after few seconds of flipping some documents…I then found his name...i found my Sky name….

With that my tears started to pour out again and I started to revealingly muttering his name under my breath "_Suoh Mikoto….Suoh Mikoto…_" and then I once again vowing to make him happy and safe.

**~o0o~**

After defeating SIEMA (Stupid Idiotic Egomaniac Marshmallows addict) aka Gesso Byakuran and the melon head (aka Daemon) to free the whole Shimon familgia and then thrown into the battle with each other and Vendicare in the Battle of Rainbow aka the representative battle aka the Arcobaleno battle and the result of that battle is that we managed to save and free Reborn and other Arcobaleno from their death by curse.

And after a few peaceful week of rest, I then gather my courage to ask Reborn about the bond between the Sky and Elements which at first he so surprised by my request before him smirking and started to explain what I want to know and what he knows.

What I learned is that each Elements has their own destined sky that will make them feel complete, welcomed and accepted like no other and the same could be said to the Sky….each Sky has their own destined Elements that will make them feel complete, protected and accepted no matter of their faults and because of that, no matter what the Elements will trying to seeking their only Sky and the Sky will trying to find their own Elements too as they want to completing the empty space within their soul and be accepted even with their flaw.

After that month has passed quickly and while keep denying Reborn of me becoming Neo Primo and Decimo I decided to starting to form many plans of '**What a Dame person want to do if he become Mafia Boss**' and started to write those plans out along with my intuition's help and I hope that this plan will help and useful when I will disappear in order to searching for my Sky. I know it will hurt my friends, Ooka-san and my guardians when they know my disappearance, but this is something I need to do alone without as it's my duty as a Sun.

**~o0o~**

Two months have passed and it's been 2 weeks since my inheritance ceremony as Vongola Decimo (which I have given up protesting), and have decided to gone to searching for my Sky to night and I hope that my guardian will not miss me too much. And since today is the last time I will see them for the time being… I decide to playing, entertaining or even sparring with them and by the night rolling and after everyone has gone to sleep, in the midst of darkness of the night I gone from the house and town that I had grown up with and also the place where I met all of my great friends and my beloved guardians…and I leaving all of these all in order to searching for my one and only Sky…my very own Sky.

After all I am not just the ever accepting and forgiving Sky but I am also a Sun and hell shall be damned! I will find my own Sky and saving him from his lonely path and fate and then I will shine that lonely path into a path full of warmth, cheer and life, after all I am a Sun and I will Shine that path and become what Reborn once said

_Destroying the misfortune that_

_Attacks the familigia with their own body_

_They become the Sun that brightly_

_Shine upon an area._

**~o0o~**

After few hours on the journey with train, I finally arrived at Shizume city. With an awe I looked around the city which entirely different that Namimori or Italy. Shizume city is much more technology advanced with many skyscrapers, I also noticing trains that have tracks above the ocean, many electronics shops sold products that I only seen on future and sci-fi movies, I even noticing robots cleaning the grounds!

As I keep looking around, I the noticed a certain hair salon and then in that instant, I decide to change my gravity defying hair into different style as I know that my hair are pretty much eye catching and also can become a beacon to identifying me which I don't really need and hence I completely changing my appearance than I would normally do.

After I straighten my hair, I then bleached it a little bit lighter than my original color and then after I looked at the mirror and decided that it was perfect as on the other side of the mirror is a completely different person than the one I saw in the mirror yesterday morning. Satisfying with my new look I then also decided to change my name ….I mean for a new look and a new life, they deserve a new name too right?

Hence I then decided to be called as Totsuka Tatara.

Totsuka from an ancient sword called Totsuka no Tsurugi and Tatara from a furnace used in ancient steel making, it's a perfect name for the new me.

As I gone out of the salon, I then take a deep breath while closing my eyes and after few seconds of taking breath and then opened my eyes…all I see a vast clear blue sky and that make me smile and with the very same smile I then taken my first step outside not as Sawada Tsunayoshi but as Totsuka Tatara and in that very first step unknown to me is the first sign of me soon will find my Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope that this chapter will be as good as the first chapter. By the way, I am sure you had noticed that this and the previous chapter same as my previous story title as my other story with the same title right? Well…this is a rewrite with some improvement and some changes. Anyway for the new readers…from now own Tsuna shall be called Tatara. **

**To clear some confusion…the very first encounter Tatara, Mikoto and Kusanagi is something completely made up and I have yet watched the latest K-project movie so I don't know if this has been covered or not and with the anime and manga didn't tell us a great detail except that they meet Tatara when he is 14 years old which is Tatara/Tsuna's current age in this chapter.**

**Tatara POV**

It's been 6 months and a half since my arrival at Shizume city and currently, I walked from school to home which completely exhausting. The school here is much better education and discipline than those on Namimori (thanks to a certain teacher that keep bragging about himself rather than teaching), even so, the life in here same as the one when I live as Namimori and also the fact that I also lost my second mother and my second father.

Think back now it's all started on the second day of arrival on Shizume city, which ended up somehow and someway the authorities think me as an orphan who ran away from the orphanage and send me to the new orphanage when they realized that I am not a citizen of this city. To tell you the truth, the live at the orphanage isn't that bad….the younger children are good kids and the older ones were caring for us who is younger than them and also, the caretakers are also kind people, they hate bullying and also did not abuse nor hit the children even when they did something wrong (which I had experienced when I was still living at Namimori in which the teachers would hit me when I would do something wrong), and they treat us with kind and fair treatment and also feed us good and warm food.

Not that I am ungrateful for my real mother, Sawada Nana….but she is often absent minded to the point I can't really confide in her on many things but also while I know that she has no malicious intent… but she keeps calling me as her Dame-son which hurt me than you can ever imaged, of the fact that my own mother thinks that I am useless and had given up on me by not having any expectations of me and don't get me started with Iemitsu I neither have nor held any sort of affection for the man who thinks that he can just force his so-called exertive affection and his so-called "fatherly advice".

But I know that these good times won't last long…because my new mother had left us after she was tired from overworking and has to pay for my dad's gambling addicts and with that, my new dad fell into depression and then turn into an alcoholic…which made him more into gambling and in that instant my life turned upside down.

While my alcoholic father never abused me even when drunk, he started ignoring my very existence which I know that while it hurts to be ignored by your only remaining parent, I understand that it's his way to deal with the departing of his beloved wife, so I can tolerate this (its not like I didn't experience being ignored by my own parents before….) and it's not like his overall attitude changed drastically, after all when he's still sober he ruffles my hair with a proud look or he will apologize for his attitude towards me when drunk.

While trying to deal with my alcoholic and troubled father, I decided to learn many things to make our life easier. For example: reading about grasses and plants which we often have to eat when we are low on money or learning how to identify poisoned food.

I know that my nonchalant attitude toward things (which I learned from Reborn) made many people and even my dad think as 'cold-hearted' because not only my nonchalant attitude but its also affected by the fact that I never really cared to correct them…seeing that I don't care to be called so after all this attitude developed after my new mom left us.

But everything started to change on the very day I met him…the Sky that I have been looking

and longing for….my one and only Sky, Suoh Mikoto

**~o0o~**

The meeting is something that I will always remember and also often brought smiles and laughter into my face even now and it's all started with my daily morning meeting or rather an appointment with my bullies to be exact.

Today morning pack of bullies which is led by the local bully named Himekawa Nobuki (which I secretly laugh whenever I was alone) has decided that today they will beat me up with groups and it's all started when I accidentally brought the last bento box from his favorite store that he often frequent on and also the bento containing his favorite dish.

I am sure all of you have guessed what will happen in next second right?

If not let me tell you in the detail: first he done what people will as a first-rate Kabe-don (or rather tree-don since behind me is a tree instead a wall) and then he closing his face into mine and then sprouting the usual threats like give him my bento I just brought to him and then he will be alone (yeah~ right like he will do that… -enter sarcastic tone-) and then he distanced himself from my personal bubble (finally) and then yelled to his underlings to attack me, if you imagine that then you are correct.

Anyway lets us back into my real situation now….just as Nobuki's underlings getting closer to me with bats on their hands, suddenly a fist come flying from behind me and landed its mark into one of the underlings right into the middle of his face and then get thrown backward by the punch's impact and force and then landed on one of his teammates who is unfortunate enough to be standing right behind him.

After few seconds of trying to proceeding of what just happen, I then noticed that both Nobuki and his underlings face become pale and trying to take few steps back as if they trying to keep distance from whoever that was standing behind me and so….as slowly as possible, I turn my face to see whose fist that had rescued me from getting another bruise of the day.

Behind me is a male maybe around 15-16 years old with ruffled and spiky (not like my old gravity-defying kind of spiky) blazing red hair with matching amber eyes that keeps on bored look that hid the annoyance in his gaze and as he pinned Nobuki with his gaze, Nobuki's face become paler and paler and then run away along with his underlings while shrieking like a girl.

After seeing Nobuki and the others has gone the teen than lowering his fist down and then stepped back which make me notice how tall my savior is. He has to at least one head and a half taller than Yamamoto-kun and Mukuro. As I try to burn his figure into my mind, I also noticed that he also directed his gaze on me as if he trying to find any injuries and only after he has made sure that I was with no injuries, that my savior than walked away without saying anything and that makes me smile and following him.

Few minutes of walk-in silence later and we arrived at what appears to be a playing ground, I then noticed that my savior walked toward a teen dark blonde hair which he seems to be around the age range of my savior and me. The teen that looked at his phone with a worried look then looked up when my savior walked right in front of him and immediately the teen's hazel colored eyes turn into annoyance and said

"Mikoto! Just where have you gone?! I worried when you suddenly run away! And much worse is that you don't even pay the bill….!" Yelled the teen as he keeps yelling at my savior while clearing scold him which my savior just plainly ignoring the lecture about the Dine &Dash he just performed a few minutes ago.

"Hmmmm….? Who is that? The one that behind you?" asked the teenager as he finally noticed me after my savior sit down one of the swings and not blocking me from his few as until a few seconds ago I keep standing behind my savior.

With a smile and a wave, I then said "Hello…my name Totsuka Tatara, I just saved by him from being a fist pancake a few minutes ago"

"Huh?!" said the dark blonde teen while he pinned me with an unreadable expression and after that, he turned his gaze to my savior and once again said "umm…Mikoto, some explanations first, please and I much prefer it is something I can understand"

With a bored look my savior then replay "he just said it, isn't it?" and after saying that, he then takes my offer of half of the bento after I say it was my thank you for saving me and proceed to eat the bento while ignoring the other teen's pissed off face.

And after that I started to follow them which at first they keep refusing me though eventually they gave up and let me come with them and in the same week I kept following them *cough* stalking *cough* and I learned that my savior name is Suoh Mikoto, and the dark blonde teen is called Kusanagi Izumo.

**~o0o~**

A few weeks just after meeting with Kusanagi and Mikoto, I immediately nicknamed Mikoto as 'King', though I never call him that in front of Kusanagi-san.

One day, I don't know how but got assaulted by some local thugs that maybe wanted money or something which then resulted in me being admitted in the hospital. Normally I will immediately to use my Sun flame to heal myself to the point that I made sure I wouldn't land myself into a hospital, but on that day my Hyper Intuitions (aka HI) are ringing as if telling me not to heal myself, though I confused but I follow my HI to not heal myself which as you can see I am in a hospital with bandage on my face and head, plaster cast on my left hand and right leg….it is a very pitiful sight indeed.

On the same evening, I heard a knock on my hospital room and the Kusanagi-san and Mikoto entered which surprised me…I wonder what will this visit yearned that even made my HI ringing...

After the both of them had entered, I then closed the book that I just read while rising up, with my right hand as support and said "Hey! What brings you here, King?"

"King?" asks Kusanagi, with confusion painted on his face and voice as he locked his gaze on Mikoto, and instead of answering him, Mikoto who still has his gaze on me ever since he entered my room then asked "Who did this to you?" in which I didn't answer, just smiling while laying down on my hospital bed while ignoring his heated gaze on me.

Seeing that he wouldn't get any answers, Kusanagi then walked closer to my bed and said "Look, kid, if you hanging out around this guy, you'll end up like this again" as he said those words he then pointed at Mikoto as if to make a point.

Then Kusanagi-san then looks at Mikoto while continuing to speak while I continue paying attention to his words "You might think you'll be safe near someone strong, but it's the exact opposite."

After hearing all his words, I then smiled and then said "Okay, I'll be careful from now on."

Kusanagi-san who wasn't convinced that I will leave them alone, let out a deep sigh with a troubled face as he tries to scold me "Kid, let me say this again…" and then he got cut off when Mikoto kicked my bed just nearing my plaster cast leg which surprised me to the point that I jumped and sat upright.

With an irritated face, Mikoto with a tone that I know that he nearly getting angry then asked me once more "I asked who did this to you!"

I know that by doing this I will probably getting hit, but I couldn't resist it and so….with a kicked puppy face that I know that always effective on Gokudera and Yamamoto, I then said "before I tell you, King…I have a huge favor to ask. Will you hear me out?" and when Kusanagi-san with neutral face while looking at Mikoto who is humming and nodding in agreement.

I then put my most serious face I can muster and said "My foot…."

And then I soften my serious face (a face that I always put when scolding Lambo and I-pin) before putting a cherry face and voice said while pointing toward my plastered cast foot "it itches like hell! Could you scratch it for me?"

Hearing that, it made Kusanagi-san said "huh?!" in surprise which I just smiling while moving my toes and fingers as I expected to be scratched which is really itch!

A few seconds after putting an unreadable face, Mikoto then sighed before walked toward my bed and putting his hand on my leg and started to scratch it for me which made me say "Yes!" with my itch gone and then started to laugh. But unexpectedly suddenly a fist suddenly connected and landed on my head which I then recognize as Mikoto's fist that hit me which is hurt and ma me said "Ouch!" and make me rubbing my newly acquired sore spot with Kusanagi-san hovering over me a bit before seeing Mikoto leave my room.

With a bit sigh, Kusanagi-san then said "You're one reckless kid. Don't blame me if he kills you."

And I just smile while waving my hand a bit before saying "Hey, don't sweat it….It'll all work out." And then with a small sigh, I then looked down at my lap and said "I'm going to become the king's vassal." Which make Kusanagi-san let out a small "huh?" with a confused tone in his voice.

Hearing that, I then continue "That guy's going to become someone great." And then I looked up to Kusanagi-san and continue to my words "He might become like a real king, don't you think?"

**~o0o~**

After that visit, a week has passed, and I was finally released from the hospital, just after I have taken a step outside of the hospital, I noticed that Mikoto and Kusanagi-san are waiting near the entrance of the hospital and when they noticed me…Kusanagi-san then asked about my condition which I noticed me that Mikoto still leaning on the wall but with his eyes open as he watched me. with a smile, I then said that I was fine and from that on the three of us often hanging out together and when the day of Mikoto become the new Red King, both I and Kusanagi-san joined him and become his clansman and build the Red clan into a small group named Homra.

Soon after…Mikoto started to draw and attracted many people and those people then become the members of Homra, there are Yata, Chitose, Kamamoto and we even rescued a cute princess named Kushina Anna from a mad scientist which then we learned that she is a strain.

And soon many have decided to join and gather as the members of Homra and Homra become a rowdy place and gathering which suits me just fine seeing as I managed to handle my previous family. Even though he didn't show it, I know Mikoto is really happy that many people gathering around him and I pretty sure that he is really content with staying with Homra which I plan to keep it and make him more happier than he is right now.

One day I hope that Homra can meet my very first family, I am sure that they will get along very well with how both as violent and loves good fighting. Who knows maybe I will take them to Namimori once this December pass and I will introduce them to my family…maybe even after the new year? I will need to think of this more and decided on a good date.

But before the definite chaos meeting, I have a very important birthday party to plan and celebrate! I need to make it as a perfect birthday party after all this is the birthday of our princess, the Homra's princess…Kushina Anna's 11th birthday!

And without any of us know, on the very same day where it was supposed to be a great day….a tragedy that has changed its course and then with it course being bent once again. And I got a feeling that this time Mikoto shall live and that's what my HI telling me and I will make sure that I will happen and I swore it on my dying will…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hello everyone I am sorry for the late update…I have been busying with writing one-shoot story which have been published and I also just recover from my illness and my sprained ankle and so now I can continue to write this again! I hope you enjoy this chapter too \ ( ^ , ^ ) /**

**~o0o~**

Beeep…..

Beeeep…..

Beep…

**? POV**

Voices…somehow I can hear voices that come from a far away place…and I also felt a warmth presence near my side, especially on my hands as if something or someone holding my hands with their warm hands. The warmth somehow felt familiar and it made me feel safe and warm.

As I floating in the darkness, I seeing flashbacks of my pasts and present lives in form of a glowing light and one of them come near me and show me what it represent :

_When I got in troubles for trying putting Reborn (who has started back into his former adult form albeit still in teenage like age) into Victorian dress and complete with the make up. Somehow and someway I succeed when Reborn shoot me with the Dying Will bullet which make me dress him up with the said dress with (what Onii-san always said) "EXTREME!" speed and then managed to take a photo or two (black mail photos) of it._

_And by the end of the week, he still haven't found and recover the said 'accursed' photos even after he tortured me for it which after he done with his fruitless, he then continue his search while cursing and letting out an intense KI._

And then another glowing light come near me and then show me what kind of memory that it store inside:

_This time the memory is about back when all Homra's members are on the leave to accompanying Izumo to Osaka for the golden week vacation and also to get more alcohols for his bar, which leaves me completely alone with Mikoto when he said he didn't want to go and I volunteered to stay behind._

_And frankly I don't know why and I don't even care how either…but some how we ended up in a rather compromising position on the sofa while kissing and after that…..we lock ourselves in our room for the night and the next night and the next night…and by the end of the week with the return of Homra's member return from their trip are also the said day that they discovered our newfound relationships as a pair of lovers and then proceed to celebrated it while saying that they happy for us since we are their King and sun._

**? POV ends**

…ra

Plea…, I…...,

…please….. up!

…you

Please,… alone!

I….you!

**? POV**

Ah…..voices again…and this time its have a words, I wonder what is it trying to say? While I don't know what it's saying, but its have a hurt, loneness and desperate tone on it and its made me to want to run and soothe and erase that tone from its voice. I wonder if I ever wake up from this darkness then maybe I can help it….

Another flashback came to me and once again showing me what its carry and this time is about:

_Back when_ my adoptive father funeral and the cause of his death are because hit and run. On the day of the funeral few of relatives from father side and some from mother side come and attend the funeral, though I knew and can hear those people talks about my future and what not. Which I don't really care, after all I still can't believe in my adoptive father's death yet.

But suddenly I heard something fall and screaming and yelling which made me to turn my body to see what had happen….And what I see is that in the middle of my father relatives stand Mikoto who has his right fist raised and ready to throw a punch to one of my many adoptive uncles and only be stopped by Kusanagi.

After I decided its enough is enough, I then taken them to my room which then Kusanagi decided to tell me what had happen with Mikoto just stares (more like glaring) outside of the widow.

Based by what Kusanagi has told me, it seems like my uncle talks bad things about me like for example:

That I am a cold blooded person just because I didn't shed even a single tear during the whole funeral.

Or that I like trash and waste of the society and the fact I should have died.

And when Mikoto heard it…he then snapped and hit my uncle. And after I heard what had happen, I can't help but laughing and told them its okay and they shouldn't be bothered by it since I already get used to it.

But then I saw them frowning when they heard that I already got used such treatment…since I don't want them o be upset about me I the tell them that only they know what I really are and not the fake me and as long as they keep being friends with me, didn't have any desire to change what's makes me as me and not to betray me…its already makes me happy.

When they heard that…they then smiles and promise to me that they would never betray me nor leave me which in turn make me smile. After we talked a bit more, I then promised them that I will visit the bar after the funeral service is done. And as the both of them wearing their shoes, Kusanagi then said that if I in need a place to crash then his house and bar will always open for me which make my eyes letting out some of the tears and I said thank you to him as Mikoto engulfed me in his arms and tried to confront me.

**? POV ends**

Tatara…..when will you open your eyes?

...know…..missed you?

Please wake up….

**? POV**

Ah….its that voice again and this time the voice is in even more anguish, I want to hold him and ease his pain…..I hope that soon I will be able to find the light and getting out of this darkness.

And as if they heard me, suddenly the darkness that surrounded me disappear and suddenly a road of light appeared in front of me as if its beaconing me towards the way out of this endless darkness.

And by the warm light, I then let it to guide me and take me and accompany me as I walked towards the light and leaving the darkness behind me.

**? POV ends**

He should be awake soon enough….and when he does please do let him rest and then called us immediately…

Yes….I understand

**Tatara POV**

Pain… is what the first thing I feel, which itself is strange….I mean I already died right?

And so, as slowly as possible, I started to move my hand which I admit that is hard…its as if like my body become a lead and as I kept trying to move my hand and fingers, I can feel something soft under my fingers which I can guess it's a bed….and after few more tries, I had given up to move my hand and instead I opted to open my eyes instead, which I managed to after few more tries.

The first thing I saw after I opened my eyes is darkness, but after my eyes had adjusted to the darkness…I managed to see a person sat on the chair that placed next to my bed and that person appears to be sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position, as I managed to turn my head to the other side….I then noticed that on the sofa that placed on the near corner also sat 2 more peoples with one of then laying down on the other's lap and seems to be sleeping.

After I done with the inspection of the room, I then turn my attention back to the person that sleep next to my bed and trying to identify the said person's identity, and as I turn my eyes to see the person's face I then noticed that said person already awake and watching me with his intense gaze.

In his hand there is a glass of water which he then holding it out to me whom I gratefully accept and drinking the water in small sips after he helped me so sit up. As I drink the water, I can feel his gaze on me with the eyes that I know so well and loved.

"Hey…King, can you tell me what had happened? All I remember before I was unconscious was that the faces of Yata and Izumo and Oh…I can hear your voice too" I ask King or rather Mikoto after I putting down my glass on my lap with my fingers keep running through the glass as if I want to reassure myself that I am still alive and not dead, anyway before Mikoto decided to answer me, a voice that I know so well has decided to answering me instead.

"You got shoot and had been unconscious for 2 weeks now, what's just exactly happen, Tatara?" Ask Izumo as he rubbed his eyes to chase of the remaining sleep dust and his drowsiness before he putting his glasses and then fixing the blanket that has fall off from the person that had sleeping on his lap. Which happen when he shifted as he woke up, and that makes me to be able to see the person that had been sleeping on Izumo's lap, and I saw the red dress that I brought for Anna and the signature white hair that I come to love, that I know that person is Anna.

As he noticed my gaze on Anna, he then offer me a small smile to let me know that Anna has plenty of sleep and had been worried about me before continuing

"And…before you ask...After you had tell to both Yata and I about the Colorless King, we immediately put a search order on the while Shizume City for him, but unfortunately we never seems to be able to find him, its just as if he had disappeared" on the end of his words, he just sighed which had the signs that he has tired and stressed about the disappearance of the Colorless King and after the letting out another small sigh, he then shifted his position into more comfortable one while trying not to wake Anna up from her slumber.

With a small sigh, I the started to lie down and stare at the celling while basking in the warmth of Mikoto's hand as he petting and brushing my hair with his hand, before I decided to answer Izumo's question

"Honestly….I myself are not really sure about what happen too…but I do remember that on that night, I want to recording some of the city's night scenery, and so I decided to climb on the roof of an abandoned building that I often go with King. But when I arrive at the roof I saw a boy around 15 think, singing a weird song and suddenly I heard a gun shoot after I tried to talk to the boy and as I collapsed I heard that he called himself as the Colorless King. Which after he left I called you, and in few minutes after that I called you, both of you and Misaki appeared and I also heard King's voice. That's all what I can remember….sorry that I can't help much"

When I done explain of what happen on the night I got shoot, Izumo then shook his head at my last words and said

"No…its more than enough, I just want to confirm what just happen on the roof since your video camera is broken and still in the shop for repair and so we still haven't got any proof. To be honest both me and Mikoto are in panic as we both know that you are not the type to get shoot or harmed this easily, we think that the Colorless King must be powerful to even able to get you to let your guard down"

After taking a deep breath and drink some water on the glass that has been placed on the small table next to him, Izumo then continue to say "After all…even though you dislike fighting and all that related to it, both Mikoto and I knows the best that how capable if you are joining the fray too, and even more so when its about protecting people. That's why both of us can relax to left you alone when we had our usual skirmish with the Blue and even leaving you with Anna without any guards…right, Mikoto?" which Mikoto then nods as in agreement of how much he trust me when its comes to protecting myself and Anna and gazed me with a soft gaze that make me blush.

As he continue his ministration of brushing my head with his warm hand which I must admit once again that its sooo relaxing and comfortable and its makes me sleepy and before I know it…I already fall into slumber with the warmth of my beloved's hand accompany me in the dreamland.

**Mikoto POV**

After making sure that he has fallen asleep and while still brushing hi soft hair with my hand, I then turn my attention on Izumo who eyes gotten softer looks in it after he saw Tatara has gone to sleep with a smile, which honestly we never thought to be able to see it anymore and during his comatose state, its got the both us thinking that we actually has taken his smile and presence for granted for all this time, and only after we nearly lost him and his smile that we started to realize it and started to appreciated what we have got And I am pretty sure that Anna and all of the brats feels that too.

The facts that we have taken Tatara's existence, smile, positive attitude, his acceptance and his everything that make him who he is. From that day all of us has promised to each other that we will no longer heavily depend on him as our pillar of support and will started to become his pillar instead and will no longer taken him for granted anymore.

And for myself, I swore that I will give him the warmth and love that he deserves and I will start to spend my time with him as much as possible starting right now. As I am pretty sure that by the sun has risen and the brats will come to visit and will start to pour their affection to him to the point that they will surrounded the bed and leave me no place to stay near him…so now I will take his time to myself while I can.

True to my prediction, when the visiting hour arrived and all the brats who come to visit only to saw Tatara who had awaken from his coma and playing with Anna, Viena (Anna's stuffed rabbit) and Izumo…immediately like excited puppies, pushed Izumo off and surrounded the bed while carefully not to harm Anna and started to either cry or asking questions about his condition which with a great patients….Tatara then answering their questions while calming them down with a small smile as if he was dealing with little kids asking for candies which at this point I will not argue about it while tried to ignore a hallucinations of puppy ears and tails that appeared on them.

While keeping my attention on Anna and the brats who still overexcited about Tatara's better conditions, I then turn my gaze on Izumo who managed to stand up after being pushed down by Yata and Kamatoto in their rush to reach the bed and not paying attention that they just pushed the Devil (aka Izumo) down while trying to reach for his Angel (aka Tatara) and by the pissed off aura that he let out, he defiantly pissed off….and so in order to avoiding the massacre, I then decided to evacuate by getting out of the room to buy some cigarettes.

By the time I closed the door and standing inside the elevator… I managed to hear the scream of pain, terror and suffering which suspiciously sound like coming from Yata and Kamamoto just before the elevator door closed.

I shall pray for their survival from the Devil


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: hey everyone I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter too! As you guys have noticed…I made many changes than the one on the original story one…I hope that its does make improvement and make you guys have easy time to read. Any way let's us back into the story! The timeline for this chapter is just after Tatara wake up from his coma and at the same time that the Colorless King takes over Adolf K. Weismann's body…let's us rive up the engine and dive into the story!**

**~o0o~**

**Tatara POV**

It's has been few hours since I had woken up from the coma that I had suffered after I brought to the hospital after I had been shoot by the Colorless King and according to the doctors, I need to rest as much as possible for the sake that I don't re-open my wounds. With the patients that I had possessed and cultured after dealing with the rowdy **PAPERWORK CONTRIBUTORS DESTRUCTIVE MANIACS** that I dared to called them as the Guardians of mine, I decided to become a good patient and following the doctor's orders and instruction to the T.

After all I don't want to find out if the doctors that handling my case are capable to become scary as Onii-chan when his patients (mainly Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro) didn't obey his orders and instructions to rest after he just treated them. Let me just tell you this…It's never good to make Onii-san angry, because he can be scary as when Takeshi being in serious mode and turning his 'I am a natural-born hitman that had been receiving training from the renown no.1 hitman, so don't you dare to mess with me' mode and the said mode also even can make my most difficult Mafioso under my command cower in fear when its time for Onii-san giving them treatment and medical instructions.

After I once again waken up from my sleep (after being awaken by the doctor few hours ago for him to find out more about my conditions and after the doctor done with their fussing, then fall asleep again in the warmth of my beloved) I turn my head to the sofa where Izumo had been sitting, and only noticed that he talking with Mikoto in hushed voice as they make sure not to disturb both mine and Anna's sleeps and so while pretending to be asleep, I tried to hear what they are saying.

"…yeah, anyway I just glad that Tatara had awaken from his coma and according to the doctor, I can be released from the hospital in few days after they making sure that his wound won't be reopened anytime soon. Yeah tell that to rest of too…just tell them that not causing ruckus when they arrived, after all he still need his rest…yeah see you later, Fujishima" said Izumo as he ended his conversations there ands then I can hear the sound of beeping and the rustling of clothing which I assumes that Izumo had put his phone away into his pocket.

After few minutes of silence with the only voice that can be heard are some heavy footsteps that seems to be walking near my bed before the sound of chair that just next to my bed being moved and the sound of someone have settling on the chair and then I smile slightly as Mikoto's warm hand and fingers are on my head and slightly brushing through my hair.

As I keep enjoying the ministrations of my lover's hand, then suddenly heard a rather big sigh coming from which I assumes that it was Izumo is the one who are sighing. And true to my assumption, Izumo the decided to open the conversation with a rather depressed tone…

"So….Mikoto, how will we handle this situation? I know through with the plan that we had planned, then we will unlikely can come out unscratched….after all with this plan will brought us becoming hostile with the Blue…even more than before"

And after he letting out another deep sigh, he then continue "Not to mention…when Tatara fund out what we had planned…I don't want to imaged what will happen. After all there is a saying "wake not a sleeping lion" and so…I am not really looking forward to pissed him off"

"Just continue with the plan…we don't have much time anyway, I want to settle things wuickly and hunt those who dared to shoot him" said Mikoto with hi usually gruff tone and voice but at the same time, I can detect some hatred and rage within that tone of his.

Really…often than not Mikoto always remind me too much of Xanxus but just with a better temperament but nonetheless they have the same violence streak to those who dared to harmed what they consider as family, which makes me wonder if it's a good thing or not.

After hearing what Mikoto had said, he just sighed and said "understand…according to Fujishima, Tatara's camera just done being repaired and Yata has picked it up from the repair shop and as we speak right now, they should have started with the inspecting the content of the video camera….hopefully the camera manage to capture the Colorless King figure" after that Mikoto just grunting in approval and then they fall into silence and leaving me to ponder what they had just said and my HI just warning me that whatever they will do, won't be something that I will not to be my liking at all and soon once again I fall into the deep slumber embrace.

And by the time I had come back to reality with a terrible shaking as I remember the dream from the dreamland of horror where I dreamt of a PINEAPPLE fighting a SKYLARK and meanwhile on the other hand a LEOPARD fighting with a BUFFALO and a KANGAROO meanwhile on the sidelines, a laughing DOG and a SMALL PINEAPPLE cheering them on while being surrounded by a collapsed buildings which each one of the buildings being destroyed. And as the building collapsed, a new stack of paperwork started to magically appearing one by one with an eerie intent of burying the poor small shaking LION who shed tears while doing the paperwork stacks with a gun pointed on his head…with the said gun being held by a black jet fedora wearing RAVEN that had a sadistic smirk…..

Anyway after I snapped out from my shaking and tried my attempt to forget that dream…I saw Izumo have sitting down on the chair where Mikoto had previously sat and as he noticed that I had waken up, he then handed me a glass of water which I gratefully too and gulped it down, after I half finishing drinking the water…with a rather worried look, he then said "Are you okay? You are shaking a lot in your sleep and also you are kind of muttering something about 'dumb PINEAPPLE and dumb SKYLARK' and also something about paperwork…anyway what did you dreamt about? You look like suffering so much"

And only after I finished the rest of the water, I decided to answer him "It's exactly as what I have been muttering….a damn PINEAPPLE and SKYLARK dared to fighting inside my dream and I swear if I ever saw them again…I will be sure to gives them a suitable punishment of the 10th generation style" as I said that I know that I have been letting out a sadistic aura that I have learn from Reborn, which is really effective, seeing that it can make Izumo standing up and taken many steps back and sweating while muttering with a wary tone in his voice "we are doom…we are doom….we are doom"

**~o0o~**

After I calmed down and stopped scaring Izumo, I then deciding to ask him about Mikoto whereabouts since I didn't saw him in the room which Izumo then answered that Mikoto went out to getting breakfast, after that he then proceed to ask me if there is anything that I want anything and if so, he will send a message to Yata or Fujimori to get them for me. In which I just waved and said that all I need are my guitar and some books for entertainment and he nodded and then taken his phone out and send the messages to what I think is to Yata, after he was done…we just fall into an easy pace of conversation while waiting for Mikoto and breakfast.

When Anna woke up from her sleep and saw that I have awaken from my coma and talking with Izumo, she then immediately jumped down from the sofa and run toward me and hugging me tightly while crying and I silently rubs her back while whispering words of comfort and apologizing that I had worried her.

Its takes me for awhile to calmed her down and by the time she had stopped crying, Mikoto has come back with bags of foods and if I smelled it right then it's a Chinese foods. While we eating our breakfast, Anna who decided to sit on the bed near me then said something to break the silence "Tatara…I'm sorry…because of me, you are getting hurt…"

When I hearing Anna apologizing to me, I then frowned before handing both mine and Anna's foods to Mikoto before dragged Anna…so that she sat on my lap and then I said "Anna? You didn't have to be apologizing to me…the fact that I was getting shoot is no one's fault and if there is anything, its my won fault to letting my guard down and not noticing that there is something wrong with the boy that I was facing"

Anna who still having her head down and still staring down at her lap then looked up to me and shaking her head and then said with unshed tears in her eyes "NO! I….I….I…that morning…on the day Tatara was getting shot…I dreamt of Tatara getting shot and died on Misaki's arm….but I didn';t say anything….its my fault that Tatara are getting hurt! I…I...I'm sorry!" after she done explaining, she then broke into tears and then hugging me and keep repeating that she is sorry for getting me hurt…over and over again.

Seeing that Anna crying, Izumo then become panic then said "It isn't your fault, Anna…after all in the end you did tell Mikoto! And because of that Tatara is saved right? So don't go apologizing." And Mikoto that sat beside Izumo then nodding in agreement to every words that Izumo had said in hope that it can stop his princess's tears but all of us know that right now that only my words that can quell her tears.

With a deep breath and sigh, I then held Anna's chin and raised her head to make her to look at me and then wiped her tears with Izumo's handkerchief and while smiling I then said "Now…now…don't cry Anna, I'm not blaming you for not telling everyone about your dream, since you have no idea if your dream is a prophecy dream or just simple dream. So, it's not your fault that I was getting shot at, did you understand me so far?"

And after seeing Anna nodding, I then continue "if its can make you feel better, I will let you in of one of my secret" "secret?" ask Anna as she wiping her remaining tears and I then continue once again "yes….you know I have an acquaintances from my past that I saw as my younger sister and she can see the future just like you had experienced"

When I saw the shocked face of Anna and also curious faces of Izumo and Mikoto, Anna in her curiosity mode then asked "really, Tatara?" I then nodding and said "Yup! Her name is Yuni. She gifted with the ability akin to those of seers which she inherited from her mother and grandmother. She really a kind girl if not a little shy around strangers and out of the people that she know and befriended, she much closer to both me and a boy older than me named Byakuran…to the point that we practically adopted each other as siblings"

"Heee….I didn't know that you knew such people" said Izumo as he handed Anna her breakfast and urging her to finished it and meanwhile I myself accepting mine from Mikoto and after I muttered a soft thanks, with a small soft smile as I remember the day that Yuni once hiding behind both me and Byakuran as the Arcobaleno and Gamma approached her as they visiting Aria which I must said that its interesting and fun to watch a bunch of a grown up men shocked and slumped into the floor after their little princess running away from them.

With the same small soft sad smile, I then said "of course you and King didn't know about this….since I never told this to the both of them. It's not like it's a secret or something….its just I preferring to not talk about my past and also its not really the right time to talk about it. There is just something that I rather not talked about and also the reason I come to this city back then is because I learned something that I needed to do in this city….its something I learned in my past life before coming to Shizume City"

"Tatara, are u not from Shizume?" ask Anna as she munching on her Kaarage which in my opinion is a cute scene….Aaah~ how I wish that I had my digital camera with me right now…after gushing aabout how cute Anna is, I then answered her question "Nope…I come to Shizume at the age of 14 years old" "where are you from?" "I come from a small town named Namimori" "what is the town like?"

After Anna asked that question….I can feel my smile getting tense before I answered with a sobs that come out with each words as I remember my life as Sawada Tsunayoshi while turning my head with a forlorn expression "A small town that being ruled by a powerful Skylark, before a be damned fedora wearing Raven with thin curly sideburn that taken form of a small baby with a big sadistic streaks and personality come and barging into my life and turn it into upside down!"

After I done saying those words, I then broke into sobs and tears as I remember the chaos that my life had become before I come to Shizume City and all of them are thanks to a certain tutor of mine. And as I remember it….I wondering how I can ever survived the whole fiasco of wars, fights, destructions, paperwork and explosions before I come to this city.

While I still crying and sobbing as I keep remembering my old chaotic life and unknown to me while trying to calm me down, Anna, Mikoto and Izumo keep exchanging worried and concerning looks as if asking questions of why I broke down on tears just after I was done answering Anna's question about Namimori…and as if in sych,,,all three of them had the same question that being asked at the same time and conveyed through their look and mind.

'**WHAT KIND OF LIFE THAT HE HAD GONE THROUGH BEFORE COMING TO THIS CITY?!'**

And unknown to them and me…soon enough they will met my first family and they will suffer and experience hell and chaos that I once gone through before coming to this city…..and there is one time I even wished and hoped that the Homra's can ever survived and return with their sanity intact….and even now, I still hope so as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hello everyone long time no see! I hope everyone is save with everything that been going on right now. It's been a long time since I was able to update and all…since my laptop practically broken down and unusable anymore…hence I keep trying to find a replacement. Anyway…if any lack of format and everything, its because right now I typing things out with my phone…so lets enjoy this new chapter and sorry again with all the delay**

**~o0o~**

**Kusanagi POV**

After Tatara sudden broke down in tears after the answering one of many questions about his past, it's takes the 3 of us to managed to calm him down but even then we could see that he still hasn't yet fully recovered yet with if he keep mumbling about '_don't shoot me' _or _'don't hit me' or even 'stupid hellish paperwork'_ is the indication of it. After the breakdown….and another 30 minutes to calm his nerve, he managed to return to the Tatara that we all know and love, although he refusing to answering anymore questions regarding to his old life in Namimori by saying "Please, just let me savor this peace before I have to return to the chaos life once again" which makes the three of us stop to questioning him anymore than this.

After we done with our breakfast, Tatara then ask Anna if she wants to play with him which she instantly jumped from the bed and grab Viena (her stuffed rabbit) and then show it to him which just make him smile and then helped her to climb back to the bed and play with her and the stuffed rabbit which they somehow and someway managed to dragged me to play with them with Mikoto just silently watching us in the corner with his usual bored look.

Few minutes has passed and as the two of us still keep playing with Anna, suddenly the door slammed open with a force (that I almost certain that if the door has expression it will wince in pain) and come pouring all the sort of bunch of people that I managed to identify as Yata and Kamamoto before I got pushed out of the way into the floor with the rest of Homra's come pouring in while ignoring me who was still on the floor. As I got up….I could sensing that Mikoto suddenly gets up from the sofa that he been sitting on since this morning and then he opened the door and leave room…..not before he casting a worry, wary an pity gaze towards our members and then he closed the door.

After making sure that Mikoto has left and closed the door, I have then decided to teach them a lesson or two about manners and etiquette and so I walked behind Yata and Kamamoto who still unaware of my presence and then grabs their heads and then slammed their head together and with a calm voice (A/N: Scarily calm tone that tend to making people shakes in fear type of voice) I then said:

"Yaaaattttaaaaa….. Kaaaaammmaaaamottoooo…didn't I told you two and I even called Fujishima to tell and remind to the two of you…about not disturbing people and Tatara? And the…pray to tell me pray tell me what the heck that the two of you just did, huuuh?!" as I said that, I could see that both Yata and Kamamoto shaking in fears while nursing the bumps on their forehead (in fact all the Homra's member are shaking with the exception of Tatara and Anna…if fact I can spot him opening a bag of popcorn and shares it with her) and then I continuing with my lecture again as I adjusting my glasses "in fact if I remember correctly….I even specifically told the two of you to bot causing any of disturbance, correct? But since you guys has broken my orders….._its punishment time~ "_ after I said that, I then taking a step forward to the shaking Yata and Kamamoto and then proceed to punishing them and I must say….their screams of agony and pain is like a soothing and relaxing music for my ears and its help to sooth me out of my 1 week of tense and rage that I feel during the critical time for Tatara along with all of us praying for Tatara recovery and for him to wake up, gathering all the information about the Colorless King for the sake of our revenge and my rage and desire to kill the Colorless King for trying to kill our beloved Tatara….but what the heck! Its not the time for thinking about stressful things! For now I just need to focus on turning the screaming more louder and let myself relax….

_Ahhh….what a relaxing music…..~_

**~o0o~**

**Tatara POV**

A massacre has happen in my hospital room…. I am pretty sure that what all the nurses, doctors and other patients has been thinking after their heard Homra's members screaking in agony, after all that what normal people would be thinking but….HEY! I never denied about not being an insane person either! After all…I had ceased being a sane person the day Reborn has arrived in my doorstep and life and managed to converted me into a crazy person with all the chaos that he brought along with him….I am crazy….crazy but at the same time…the sanest amongst the craziest in my famigilia…..after all I need something in me that help me to rein the wild brutes that I called my Guardians and to ensure that they will not burning and destroying the worlds with their craziness and violent tendencies, after all if not me…who else will be willing to deal with them? Not even with the Mafia Community even afraid of Lambo, my youngest, tame and sane among all of my Guardians and subordinates.

Anyway….as I continue to watch the violent drama that Izumo has presented to us (with me and Anna still munching on our bag of caramel flavored popcorns that Eric had brought earlier before he managed to run out the room along with Fujishima while Izumo being distracted by the prospect of punishing Akagi) I wondered about what are they planning right now. After all this is Homra we are talking about….I am pretty sure they will not just lay around and sit still and letting the Colorless King run amok with what he had done to me and I bet all my saving that they planning something with I could feel their protective nature is running rampant after witnessing one of their member laying in hospital and almost die after being shoot.

At times like these…their protective nature remind me so much of my Guardians. And I bet that they will taken their revenge to the extreme if not just mercilessly kill the Colorless King just like I know that it was the reaction I knew my Guardians will do…after all the last time I got hurt before coming to this town and still live my life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the last time I got hurt…let me just say that, no one able to look at Takeshi and Lambo in the same light as they did before (and this the reason why the mafia community become afraid of Lambo).

After Izumo has his fills of punishing the boys and relaxing on the room while waiting for Mikoto to return (Eric and Fujishima has returned after they making sure Izumo has calmed down and those two got bit of glare from the other members as they managed to get free from the punishment) from wherever he had gone to in order to avoid Izumo's wrath. While watching the boys patching and nursing each other wounds with the help of Fujishima and Anna who come to help after munching the last of her popcorn, on the sidelines I can spot Izumo playing with his phone with bit of frown on his face. After I making sure to secretly sealed this room with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition (which something I learned so hard to do to the point I didn't need to active my HDW and only need minimal hand movement to use the move) just to ensure they will not escaping, I then decided to ask…

"Kusanagi-san….what are you guys and Mikoto are planning? I hope you don't lie to me, I will know if u do so." After I asked my question, immediately all of them including Anna stiffed up which partly answered some of the questions of how degree they planned they revenge and with how they still keep their mouth shut and still stiffen up, I then know that whatever plan they has made will not to be my liking at all.

"Well…? Are you gonna answer me or not? I get the feeling that whatever you guys has been planning will not to be my liking and I also know I can't stop you guys from executing the plans even I have to bow and beg…..but Kusanagi-san….you of all people knew all better that I hate to be left behind from whatever you guys are planning even more so if its dangerous plans! So…are you gonna tell me or I have to guess it?" I said while frowning and leveling up my glare onto the flinching Izumo when he sensing my gaze on him.

After few more minutes of silence…Izumo then decided to answering and I listen to it attentively to their plan. From letting out the footage about Colorless King that my old video camera managed to catch to the public via hacking to the end where they will take hostages of people that near Colorless Kin's location in order to make sure he will not escaping and then letting Mikoto to kill him to enact Homra's justice for shooting and nearly killing me. While I'm touched to the fact that they cared me so much to the point they willing to take revenge for me, but I also know that if they managed to execute this plan…they will sentencing Mikoto to his death. I pretty sure that only me, Mikoto, Izumo and Anna that aware of Mikoto's Sword of Damocles has started to falling apart and THAT did not making me happy, because I know if he kill the Colorless King now…the burden of killing a King will just making Mikoto's power run out of control and will trigger the Damocles Down.

And before I managed to voice my opinion, I suddenly senses that Mikoto walking closer to my room an then I quickly melting down the ice from Zero Point Breakthrough to letting Mikoto access the roo…As soon as Mikoto entered the room, he immediately noticed the tense situation and then ask "What's wrong?" which Izumo then quickly answered "Err…you see, Mikoto….Tatara already knoe about our plan and right now we are waiting for his response" which makes Mikoto looked at me and frown.

As I looked around the room and seeing their dejected faces, all I can do is just letting out a small chuckles and said " Hey…don't sweat it…it'll all work out, I am not mad….but I'm just upset because all of you didn't trust me enough to tell me about the plan despite I know all of you just trying to look out for me and not stressing me up" after I said that, immediately all of the Homra's members letting out the sigh of relied and letting out a small smiles at each other as if their burden had been finally lifted and then they apologizing to me about they didn't say anything and they will do better next time which makes me smile.

After letting them relax for few minutes, I then said "But…..I want to change some parts of the plan, think it as a…compensation for not telling me" with a bit worried expression on his face, Kusanagi then ask " What kind of changes?" as he walk closer to my bed "The part where Mikoto doing the killing…for that part, I will do that deed instead"

After I said that, Mikoto then with a frown on his face, then walked to the bed just the opposite from where Kusanagi currently stand and softly putting his fist on the pillow as if he punching the pillow and said " No….I will do it and no one else" with a frown of my own, I then meet with Mikoto's eyes and said "Don't be unreasonable, King!" we keep debating with both of us aware that our face are getting louder and louder " I am not! And don't try fight me for this! U just getting up from coma and now you wanted to the most strained part?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU ARE THE UNREASONABLE ONE!" "NO! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO THE MOST UNREASONABLE ONE! IF YOU DID INDEED KILL A KING IN YOUR CONDITION….WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?!" after hearing that, Mikoto then letting out a shocked expression and stepped back from the bed, which letting me see the concerned look from Anna and Kusanagi along with the confused look from the rest of Homra's members.

After letting out a big sigh….I then continue with much lower tone of voice "King…if you have done the deeds of killing the Colorless King with your current condition, you will die! And I don't want to see that! Not Anna, not Izumo and not even the rest of Homra wants that!" after letting out another sigh, I then lifted my head that I unconsciously lower it up and said " You are a friend, role model, a brother, a father and more importantly YOU are my lover…are you telling me that you willing to leave us just like that? I'm telling you this not to guilt trip you but I just want you to know that you have so many people that cared for you and don't want to see you dead and if you just leave us like this then all of us will mourn for you…" after saying that, I then lower my head once more and looked down into lap and shed silent tears I started to remember when I found out about Mikoto's death when I was at ' the almost TYL timeline' and how much it devastating me and the tears I have shed for him.

**~o0o~**

**Mikoto POV**

After Tatara had said his share and seeing how hard try not to led other saw his tears, I then started to think about his words. Deep down I know what he said is the truth, they all important to me just as I am important to them there are no way I can handle to witness the death of all those important to me and but to be sad and mourn. After reflected about all of this; I resolved myself to apologize to them later which I think they will appreciate them since I almost never said those words. But even so…I can't think any other way to deal with Colorless King that can satisfy the anger and the need to revenge for what they had done do Tatara, after all only a King can kill another King or those who has equal or stronger powers.

And its not like I have ever underestimate Tatara's power after all he already proved that he can hold himself quite well as he protecting himself and Anna during our monthly war with the Reishi and his clan but its just his aura isn't suited for battles and if he indeed still planning to march against the Colorless king can't image what will happen next. As I don't want him get anymore hurt more than he already is…but now I know that even I managed to kill the Colorless king and I also will die and that will make Tatara sad and I don't plan to ever led Tatara to suffer from the suffering of the result of my death just like I has experienced even though Tatara did survived from his almost death experience….and I don't ever plan to let him suffer that if I can.

**Tatara POV**

After I had said what I need to said, I can feel the silence that appeared as soon as Izumo explained what will happen if Mikoto are the one who killed the Colorless king after they inquire about what I meant about Mikoto will die which in my opinion need to be broken soon and it seems like Izumo also thinking the same and decided to break the silence himself by asking me "Tatara...while I agree with everything you said, but at the same time Mikoto also said something that I can't refute. You just woken up from your bear 2 weeks coma and you also still recovering….there's no way I will ever allow injured person taking lead and march into the battle just like than even more less doing the most dangerous part of the plan. And even if you are not injured, how did you plan to defeat the Colorless King? Your power…your aura…its not something that fitting for battles and you know that the most"

After Izumo done, the rest of Homra along with Anna and Mikoto looked at me with curiosity and worried look which something that I quickly become familiar with for the past hours of spending time with them after I woken up.

To reassure them, I then smile my usual smile and said "True…my aura is defiantly not suited for battles and also with my current situation is practically impossible for me to go out there and join you guys into the battle" " THEN?!..."I immediately cut Izumo up before he said something else " but it does not meant I don't have the power to kill Colorless King, if anything I just sealed them up when I cane to this town years ago, that's all"

"Sealed?" ask Anna with curious gaze as she lifted her red marble near her left eye and then pointed it at me which made me smile and nodded " Yeah….sealed….well, actually its not the correct term either, more like I just suppressed the power into the deepest of my mind" "Then, are you saying that you will able to use this power to kill the colorless king?" ask Izumo with a frown which I just nodded and hummed which make the said frown become even more deeper.

"How about I demonstrated it for you? If you guys see it with your own eyes then you will be convinced right?" as I said while gazing toward Mikoto and Izumo which after locking gaze at each other then nodded.

And after got an okay, I then directed the boys to clear a path for me so that no one is in the way between me and the door which then I ask for Yata to search within my bloodied clothes for a plain small orange box which he found and gave them to me. With curiosity then then watch me open the box ( since for them the box is impossible to open…they had tried) and from inside I takes out my Vongola X ring and to their surprise a pair of mittens too which make me kind of laugh at them as I wear them on my hands and then closed my eyes as I ignore their gazes on me and just focusing on the flames within me. As I concentration I then can see a sort of mirror with yellow colored flame floating infront of it and meanwhile an orange flame floating inside the mirror appeared deep inside my mind.

Then I walked toward the mirror and said "I am sorry to have suppressed you for so long just after you been freed from the seal that been binding and chained you for so long….but now let me free you and let us show our power to our one and only beloved Sky together" after u said that , I then touch the mirror which scattered them and freed my Sky flame within me.

When I opened my eyes, I can feel that my Sky flame has lit on my foreheads like all those years ago and my eyes changed from my usual brown into orange color if the gasps from other letting out is the prove of it and after I saw my mittens turn into the X version of Vongola gear its then make me smile witjh nostalgia sweep me over but I knew that its not the time to lost myself in memories. And so I position my hands toward the door with the familiar pose then started executed the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition and freeze the door which surprised them all and after that I melted the ice before turn of my HDWM ( Hyper Dying Will mode) and takes off my mitten and just leaving my ring on my middle finger and put the mitten on the table beside me.

"So…what did you guys think? Its one of my non-destructive moves…..in fact I only have 2 of then" I said as I scratching my neck in embarrassment of the fact I only have 2 non-building leveling techniques.

'W….W…thhhhhhhhaaaat….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, TATARA!" sceamed Izumo as he shaking me vigorously which just laugh and enjoying a panicking like that and I must I said I now know Takeshi's feeling as he messed up with Hayato by just laughing things off. After that it at least takes me few hours for me to manage to explain a watered down of explanation about mafia and Dying will flames to all of Homra members and once they understood I then proceed to demonstrate about my Sin flame ability by healing my gun shoot wound so that it will never opened up again which it gives me entertainment seeing confused doctors who came to checking my wound up and wonder about my healing pace and so by the next following up morning, I then being let out of hospital and then we party all night at the bar as they decided to throw a party for welcoming me back.

After that its takes 2 days of planning and then we….the Homra are ready for finishing of Colorless King for harming and try to kill one of our members with me as the spearhead and thus this will be the catalyst for changing Mikoto's fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: hello everyone and so from now on I shall update when I can since typing with phone can be hard and it kinda strained my eyes a bit while i typing using my my phone and also please forgive me for any mistake in format is because of I typing with my phone right now so I hope you guys can forgive me (T-T) and so lets us now go to the story!**

**~o0o~**

**Tatara POV**

As we are relaxing ourselves inside Homra's bar while waiting for our bait to be bitten by the Colorless King while also trying to clean our city from any sort of illegal traders, I decided to meditated so that I can regulated and gained control of my flames once again, Its something that I have learned back when I traveled to the 'almost TYL timeline'. After I have done meditating, I then noticed that Anna has fallen asleep on my lap and seeing that has me brought a smile on my face which then I decided to gently brush her silvery silky hair with my fingers.

As I keep brushing her hair, I then could feel a weight fall next to my right side and then an arm warped itself on my shoulders which make me look up to its owner which then the owner pushed my body toward his own body and make me lean on him and he do it as tightly and gently as possible in order to make sure that I can't escaping his hold but at the same time to not hurt me while mindful of the sleeping Anna, which make me smile even more….as I basked on his warmth, the two of us watching Yata and the others bickering about something to do with a Black Dog with Izumo.

While I leaned on Mikoto's body and closed my eyes, I can't help myself to think about this hunt of ours will eventually gained attention from Vongola or even there is possibility that it may even not gained any attention from them either. But if anything I pretty sure that Kyoya and Bianchi probably and definitely has told Reborn and other about what happen to the Red Clan of the TYL and what they know about it in the future.

And if I still know Reborn as well as I once did…then he definitely will keeping his eyes on us and this city in hope gaining any information of any changes since he must now known about the changes that has happened on Homra, from previously that Homra only has 1 member (Izumo) aside from Mikoto to now changed into a clan with so many members. And I bet my life saving that with Reborn's curiosity, he will drag Shoichi and Spanner along to make use their arts in hacking and with the help of the video of the Colorless King and the fact I released my Sky flames around 4 days ago…..then I bet that they will find out my location within 1 week time.

Still….I have to make sure that the business with Colorless King should be at least finished before they came here as my HI ringing that soon we will have to deal with the mastermind of my attempt of murder and I really prefer that we will done with at least Colorless King's problem before Vongola decided to arrive in this city in order to investigate and causing chaos which to be honest….its not something that neither all 3 major clans need to deal with right now

**~o0o~**

"Tatara…..you still awake?" ask Izumo as he put down 2 cups of tea and a cup of coffee on the table and then walked near to my sofa where I sat along with Mikoto which then I opened my left eye to stare at Izumo and I then noticed that the boys had already left and then I said "Yeah…is there something wrong, Kusanagi-san? To be honest I have stopped paying attention when Yata started to rant about something to do with a Black Dog"

With that Izumo just letting out a sigh and then sat down on one if the arm chairs and then said "Well at least you got the gist of it….the Black Dog that Yata mentioned and been ranting about is actually a man called Yatogami Kuroh, he is the vassal of the previous Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. Yata said that when he found and chasing the Colorless King, he actually got stopped by Yatogami Kuroh and by the time he managed to drove him away, at the same time he lost sight of the Colorless King."

Hearing that I immediately sit upright while at the same time trying not to wake Anna up with my sudden movement and said "The boy Yata chased is not him" which then make Izumo letting out a small "Huh?!" and gaining Mikoto's attention on me too and I then repeat "The boy that Yata been chaing isn't the Colorless King" "B…..But Tatara…I even received the image from Yata when he found him and the image of the boy and the person on the video its perfectly matched! Here take a look" as he said that, Izumo then fished out his phone out and show me the picture Yata has captured and send.

Even when I saw the photo, I could feel that my HI keeps ringing and telling me that this boy in the picture wasn't the Colorless King and so I shaking my head and said "The boy **WASN'T **the Colorless King….he may **HAD ONCE BEEN **the Colorless King but during the short period of time between after he shoot me and I woke up from my coma….he has become another person" "I….I don't understand what do you mean, please explain it in the way we can understand…" as Izumo said that, he then turn his gaze toward Mikoto as he trying to make any sense of my words but Mikoto just shook his head as the sighn that even he didn't understand what I mean.

Letting out a small sigh, I then started to explain things as clearly and simple as possible even though I thought that I already clear enough with my explanation "What I meant is….the boy in the picture that Yata has send to you isn't the Colorless King anymore" "But how?! I though except when a King died or stepped down from the title of Red King on his own will, that a new King shall be chosen! But we never receives any news regarding the death of the Colorless King just like we had with Ichigen Miwa's death….." said Izumo as he exchanging gazes with Mikoto as he trying to procees the words I just said and I'm pretty sure that Mikoto also trying to makes sense of my words too if what I translated his frown was right.

"It's because the Colorless King has yet to died" I replay to the question that Izumo been asking or more like I trying to find a clear way to explain things and make them simpler but now that they hear that, I notice that both Izumo's and Mikoto's frown have got deeper but nonetheless, I decide to continue with my explainations "Think this in a way that what happen is the new Colorless Kings's ability" "His ability?" ask Mikoto as if he finally got a clue from the puzzle I have presented to him.

"Yup….since each king has different abilities like for example the Gold king abilitiy is to control the Dresden Slate or the previous Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa's clairvoyance, with that u guys should also assumes that the new Colorless King will also has his very own special ability." As I said that, I then taking some small sips of the tea that Mikoto gas fetched for me when he notice that I couldn't reach it without waking Anna up.

"I see…but it still does not explain what you just said regarding about the boy at one point was the Colorless King but now he isn't the Colorless King or rather he become a different person. What did you mean by that" ask Izumo as he sipped his own tea while shifting his sitting position into more comfortable one while still keeping his gaze on me.

"To be honest…..I am not really sure if it really his ability or not but if I trusted what my intuitions been telling me is correct then his ability will be similar to one of my old friends that I known when I still live in Namimori" as I said that without noticing I was frowning while trying to pay close attention to what my HI trying to tell me and meanwhile Miko and Izumo once again exchanging gazes in silence and let me sort things out before they ask more questions as they have gotten used to me in this mode whenever I trying to pay attention to what my HI and they know better than interrupt me unless it really important.

And only after they deemed as I have done and managed to sort things that my HI been telling me, Izumo then ask "So….what is this ability that the old friend of yours had that you said similar to the new Colorless King?"

" Possession….although I not too sure to what extend of the Colorless King's ability is. After all that friend of mine when he possessing someone to some degree he will be able to use the ability that the person he possessed has. For example if he possessed King, then he able to used Red aura with same power and potential but he can't really make it more powerful unless he possess someone that has if not similar vibe as him. But for now I want all of you and also make sure to warn others if the fact that if when they battle the Colorless King, make sure to never look him at the eyes since most possessors only able to possessed someone with direct eye contact" After I give them the advice I once got from Mukuro, with the serious look in their eyes then both of them nodded and Izumo the promised me that he will be telling this to the others.

**~o0o~**

Few days since then gas passed rather quickly….ever since my discussion with Mikoto and Izumo about the Colorless King's ability, we are now do nothing but waiting for new information and make some preparations for our revenge on the Colorless King. And after few days of waiting, we then finally got news from Bando-kun whom Izumo has send to spy on Scepter 4 since both me, Mikoto and Izumo knew that Reishi will not stay silence with what has happening, specially not with how the enraged Homra going wild in rage and desire for revenge ever since my murder and death ( we decided to keep silence about the fact that I still alive and I should stay hidden and rest my self from my wound until I fully recover until the Homra managed to corner the Colorless King) and the fact that this whole things caused by another King, did not make things any easier for him.

**~o0o~**

**Mikoto POV**

2 days after we planning our raid on the school island….the very next day on the 3rd morning, we managed to arrived on the location and we have things easy with our raid and managed to locking thee whole island within a day and as we do the raid, I noticed that Tatara has asked Izumo to announce their intention with the school PA systems that we hacked and then proceed to introgate the teachets, staffs and students while both me and Anna guarding Tatara who decided to continue to meditation that he has done these past few days saying that by meditates I could help him to regain control over his old abilities once more which he doing right now while waiting for the Colorless king to bit into the bait that we has set and make sure there is no escape for him when we manage to corner him.

The night has come rather quickly, as I laying down on one of the flat stones that was laying around with Anna laying beside me while watching for our surroundings and the snows that falling from the sky, as we both watching the fallen snow…I noticed that Izumo has returned from giving out instructions to the Members of Homra and after picking Anna up from my side, he then told me that someone is waiting for me which I then decide to met him, while I was walking….I can't help but thinking about the conversation I had with Tatara the day before we start our raid.

**FLASH BACK~~~**

"_King….can I ask you to do me a favor?" said Tatara as he busying himself with packing something into his bag which I quickly noted that one of the items that he had packed are suspiciously looks like an ear muffler, before I answered his question with a grunt while nodding while stretching my whole body which has become stiff after laying down on one of the small sofa for too long to my liking and it makes him chuckles and smiling before he voiced his request "Tomorrow...after we done laying out our lock down, I pretty sure that the Blue clan will manage to penetrate it within one night or 2 nights depend on how strong our lock down is and I pretty sure that we will have to engaged with them if we want our plan to succeed…." And I nodded with what he just said as I can't not see how the Scepter 4 will just ignore our action and with Reishi at the helm and command them, I sure that they will be able to penetrate our lock down in 1 night just as what Tatara has said just now._

"_And soo….what I am asking of you for my favor is has something to do with the said battle, will you do it?" which I just let out another grunt while urging him to just quickly voiced his request which he noticed as he immediately voiced his request "During the battle with the blue clan, no doubt that the Blue King will be after you in hope that he will be able to talk sense into you and you make you to renounce your title as the which I want you to do it" Which after hearing it makes me frown and as if he truly understood what I am going to say, he just shaking his head with a smile that signaled me that he yet done with what he wants to say_

"_And before you are trying to protest with my request, my reason for my request is that I want you to live. And in order to do so, you need to step down as the Red King. Don't tell me that you did not noticed the state of your Sword of Damocles which has falling apart each say…at this rate you will die which as what I had said when I still at the hospital….neither I nor the Homra want it to happen. So I want you to renounce your position as the Red King and live….." after he said that that as my frown got deeper with each of his words the sadder that he become and his eyes has reflected the unshed tears that he try to hold as if he trying his best to not imagining my death in his mind which of course made me more upset than the fact that I have to step down as the Red King._

_With a quick stride, I then kneeling in front of him and then raised his face by the chin so that he can't escape from my gaze and then said " If it can make you to no longer show me this expression again…then I shall be glad to step down from my position as the Red king….if it can make me to stay by your side then I don't need this power. So stop looking at me with this broken expression of yours….i will never die and never ever leave you all alone, do you understand me? If so show me your smile…the smile that I love so much"_

_With that Tatara the slowly broke down and start to cry and then hugging me while saying that he is sorry and asked me to never leave him which make me smile and hug him back while assuring that I will never leave him forever till our last breath._

**FLASH BACK HAS ENDED AND WE STILL ON MIKOTO POV**

After he done crying and show me his ever loving and warm smile again, he said that I don't need to renounce my title yet but he want me to promise him that when I sensed his presence near my location along with the Colorless King during my battle with Reishi, then in that second I shall renounce my title as the Red King which I promised him that shall do it.

As I keep walking and climbing the stairs that lead to what I believe is a shrine, I then notice Reishi is there waiting at the too of the stairs just right at the shrine entrance with his back facing me and as if he sensed my presence he then turn around and with and then only after he gaze at me for few seconds…seeing how his he not saying anything, I then just smirk and decide to walk closer to him and said "I though sharing the same air with me made you want to puke" which hearing that he then smirked back and replay " Sometimes I feel like breathing toxic air" which after he said that he took out his box of cigarettes and offer me one after putting one on his mouth and I replaying it by lit his cigarettes for him with my flames and only after I sad down on one of the stair steps that he decided to talk

"I'll be very direct. Relinquish this school peacefully. I can't overlook the way you're involving innocent high school students. If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand" after he said that, it takes few second for me to replay him with " 'That is a fine idea' ….Is that what you expect me to say?" he then replayed "Its not an idea, its an ultimatum. You've gone too far Suoh." And after he paused for few second as in he trying not to yell at me, he then continue " That being the case, allow me to slay Totsuka Tatara's killer, the man who called himself the Colorless King."

When I heard him saying that, I immediately looked at his face while trying to not to smirk and laughing about the fact he had assumed had already die…which in turn has assured me to know that no one aside from members of Homra knows that Tatara still alive, which mean I bet that even the Colorless King still didn't know that he has failed in killing Tatara which also mean that the mastermind will be also still being in the dark of this fact too. But those things aside, I need to pay attention to Reishi before he suspected something amiss, which I know we don't need that right now as we are still trying to smoke the Colorless King out in the open and then to let Tatara to fish him out and then kill him, but right now I need to pay attention…..

"if you'll consent to that, I'll execute him in any way you wish" after he said that, I then letting out a smirk at the prospect of that Reishi willing to dirty his own hands and take revenge in place of me and Hmora which I know that its not really his style at all, and so while leaning my hand on my left Hand's palm….I then said "That's very generous of you. But no thanks."

After hearing that, I noticed that Reishi started to get pissed off if the sign of his eyes to get more sharped than before as if he trying to stab me with his glare "I'm sure you have seen the state of your Sword of Damocles in. The sword is the symbol of a king and manifests the truest image of its king's condition. Your sword will come crushing down soon." As I hearing that, I just let out a sigh to let out the smoke of cigarettes before I replay him with a tone that I know often pissed Izumo the most and make him saying that I don't pay any attention at all " Ah…really?"

But either Reishi ignoring me or didn't care at all, he then continue his lectures " Your Weismann level is at the brink. The added burden of killing a king here will certainly exceed your limit. You'll cause a repeat of Kagutsu Crater tragedy. You no longer have any right as a king. Its time to step down, Red King"

After Reishi is done with his lecture, I have started to wondering if Tatara really can see the future….because so far everything he said almost 100% accurate. Specially now that he had guessed correctly that Reishi will come to me and try to stop me from commiting the deed of killing the Colorless King but almost immediately I cut of my line of thinking in favor of replaying Reishi with the most nonchalant tone "I've never taken any action as a king"

But unexpectedly, Reishi then tackled me down and then fisting my shirt tightly while almost laying his body onto mine which I **REEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY **don't want Tatara to see this as I am afraid of his reaction to our position, but at the same time I also noticed that Reish's fist is shaking with anger and desperation that matched his glare "There are innocent high school students here who has nothing to do with this. Your men are here too." As he said that, Reishi then bdring his face closer to mine to the point that with only a little tiny push from behind and then we will be kissing….which I know it will be really bad for me if Tatara seen this! But with Reishi who don't know about the bad situation he had put me in, he then continue with his anger laced words "Do you understands?!"

With the fear of Tatara's reaction, I have to force the tone of my voice still remaing voud of any emotion and said this to Reishi "I will settle my own business, while you take care of yours. Isn't that all there is?" which resulting that my words has surprised him and then the fist on my shirt started to lossen before he letting go of my shirt and then standing up and while fixing his glasses, he then said "Barbarian! You're beyond reason." After I standing up, I then said with a bit of mocking tone "You didn't think you could actually change my mind, did you? That's so not your style."

After I said that, Reishi become nervous as he shifting his body position few times while saying " Not really….I just come here to see a friend." This has me bit surprised that he willing to admit that we are friends to the point had ne chuckle and turn my back on him while saying "Go." "Suoh….Are you sure you won't change your mind?" "I'm sure." After that he decided to go back to his clan after called me a fool.

And after making sure he has left the vicinity, my body started to sweating like crazy and then I decided to turn my head as slowly as possible towards the trees on my right…and beyond the trees….there I saw the end of my life that has taken shape of my beloved lover who letting out a dark chuckles and a very very very dark aura and accompanied by a veeeeeeerrry Sweet smile and in that instand I know that I will die. As Tatara keep walking closer to me...i immediately noticed that i also keep stepping back away from my precious lover. Anyway…as Tatara keep stepping forward toward me, the darker his chuckles and aura has become and then he said in a veeeerrry sweet tone "**MIIII-KOOOOO-TOOOOO~WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH REISHI-KUN IN HERE~? KHUFUFUFUFUFU…."**

And without a second to waste, he then punched me hard on the stomach and then started to torture me while I letting out a scream I didn't know I possessed and as Tatara keep torturing me in his jealously…I keep wondering...**WHY **he has a green colored gun that could shoot out fire like flame throwers that has the words of '_Reborn"_ and '_Chaos' _in a rather elegant writing on the said guns and **WHERE **the hell did he got this unbreakable chain from?! I could swear that these chain letting out dark colored flames and the most important question is that **CAN I SURVIVED THIS?!**

**~o0o~**


End file.
